Inkredible Stories from Inkopolis
by JoeFredrick
Summary: Many humor, action, and adventure based stories from Inkopolis. Reaching fron Splatfests, Saving Inkopolis and ships. Inkling boy x Inkling Girl . Inkling boy x Octoling . Stay tuned for Inkredible stories!
1. A Turf War to Remember

**Hey guys its me! I know you guys have been waiting for more Smash Mansion and Ace Elementary but I thought I would just do a short chapter on one of my new favorite games Splatatatatatatatatatatatatatoon! This is gonna be a mix between random events and a adventure plot plus there will be some ships, Just wait and see.**

"I'm finally here" I said to myself as I stepped into Inkopolis. Its always been my dream to come here, Enter in Turf Wars, Splatfests and just enjoy the nice atmosphere. I stood there staring at all the shops, people, and the giant Turf War building. I hesitated for a minute but then started to walk towards it. As I walked by some people said "Welcome!" and "Nice head phones!". Before I came here my older sister Tiffany got me a Splattershot and these headphones so I didn't look like a complete rookie.

I stepped into the building to see hundreds of doors with pictures of locations and numbers on them I saw a door that had a 6/8 on it. I went to step in the door before being rushed by a girl with orange tentacles running down her back, a black suit detailed with a orange tie and red sneakers. I regained my balance and ran inside next to all the fresh looking squids. I stood next to the girl who rushed by me. I now noticed the sniper like charger on her back. I think she noticed me looking cause she then started to talk to me.

"Hi. Sorry about rushing into you back there!" She said scratching the back of her head with a sheepish smile. "This is my first Turf War so I didn't want to miss my chance" She said kindly. It took me a second to respond but I managed to get some words out.  
"It's alright. This is my first Turf War to. I guess you just have more confidence then I do" I said with a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you will do great." She said with a kind heart warming smile.  
"My name's Joey by the way" I said not noticing the paint forming under all of our feet.  
"My name is~" She started to say before we all fell into paint.

I eventually came up out of a blue paint pool holding my weapon. I looked around and saw 2 Inkling girls neither of them the girl he met and 1 guy that had a backwards baseball cap and a inkbrush. He noticed me looking at him and grinned and gave me a thumbs up. I turned and saw across the field I saw the girl with her splattershot. I stood there looking for a minute as I noticed the 2 girls looking at me and snickering. What is that about?

Before I could ask I heard a cat named Jud yell "3, 2, 1, GO!" Everyone ran squirting and swinging ink everywhere. I saw a path to the right no one was spraying so I ran down there quickly spraying everything.

I noticed Orange paint quickly spraying all over my direction. I panicked and went into Squid form and snuck around and clung to the wall. I waited for them to jump up and jumped out of the wall and squirted them down forcing them to explode blue paint. I slightly cheered to myself then covered the paint it sprayed. I hopped down from the platform and into the middle and sprayed enough until I noticed I had my ability charged. Two guys with rollers ran at me and I activated my shield and place a bomb on the ground. When they ran up the bombs went off making huge paint explosions. When the paint cleared they were both gone and I was still good cause of my shield. Until I saw a orange line of paint fly right across my face. I jumped back and looked up at a platform and saw the girl with her charger. I squid formed around her and managed to sneak behind her and I tapped her shoulder. She turned around but there was nothing there. She went back to shooting before I came out from squid form and placed a bomb and ran right past her. The bomb blew up causing her to explode blue. I smirked to my self before I saw a roller coming at me, Before I knew it I was out of ink and there was only 1 drop of blue paint. I was gonna let him get me before I saw the guy from earlier with the paint brush run up his paint brush to the floor and smack him with the paint brush, sending him flying into the air then eventually blowing up into blue paint. We high fived then heard Jud counting down from 10. It didn't matter get what I can get. The Ink brush user ran ahead of me clearing a path as I shot in each direction ending up clearing out a huge portion of the area. As it counted down to 3 I saw the girl look at me with her gun before lowering it before it got to 1. Why? She could have gotten me there. Hm…

We all then looked up at the screen and saw the results were 51 to 49. Judd then held a blue flag for our side. I cant believe it…I ACTULLY WON! Our team all jumped up and then I turned to the kid next to me with the Inkbrush.

"Good job out there" I said as he turned his direction to me.

"Thanks you to. You got first in the ranking." He said pointing his brush at the screen. I didn't even notice that! I then looked down to 2nd and it was the girl with the charger. Her name was Rose. What a pretty name. I then looked down to third to see that the kid with the inkbrush'es name is James. "Your name is James?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yours is Joey right?" he asked, I nodded we then fist bumped. I already made a friend here. Sweet! I then felt something tap my shoulder I then turned to see Rose.

"Nice trick back there" She said referring to the shoulder tap I presume

"Thanks. You did good out there!" I said pointing to the screen.

"You did pretty good yourself. Hey were not so bad after all!" she said holding hand out as I high fived it.

"Also this is my friend James" I said pointing to James.

"If I recall I sniped you back there." Rose sad chuckling.

"If YOU recall I still feel it" James said reciprocating the laugh.

Its my first day here and I have already made 2 friends. I guess living here is gonna be fun!


	2. The Sneak Out (Sorry its a bit Short)

**Hey guys what's up its JoeFredrick! I am back with another chapter of Inkredible stories from Inkopolis! This stories has already had good feed back so it just gives me the inspiration to write more. I got my music playing and am ready to write! Lets get started!**

After the first turf war for the 3 Inklings, later that night they all snuck out of their dorms and went to Moray Towers to hangout. They had a tiny fire that they all sat around, exchanging stories with one another and laughing at the funny memories of each other. James quickly noticed a bond between Joe and Rose and smiled at it. Joe and Rose were laughing but Joe quickly stopped at James's smug look.

"What is it?" Joe asked confused, tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing, Nothing." James said keeping his thoughts to himself.

"I got a question" Rose said chiming in.

"Shoot" James replied

"How did you get that Ink brush so quickly? It usually takes a Squid more then 7 turf wars to get one" Rose said pointing to James's brush that was laid behind James.

"My dad used to be a professional. He handed down his signature brush down to me. See" James said tossing the brush to the two.

"What are these two letters stand for?" Joe asked his finger under the two letters.

"His initials, J.S, Justin Squidley." James said with a unexpected reaction of the two rookies.

"THE Justin Squidley!?" They both said in unison.

"Isn't he the best ink brush user in the world!?" Joe asked almost falling out of his seat.

"I guess you could call him that. Not so good at Pictionary believe it or not" James said chuckling.

"So your like SUPER rich?!" Rose asked with no haste.

"Yeah I guess. What's the big deal?" James asked like this was old news.

"If your so rich why are you chilling out in this town?" Joe asked settling down.

"Well because I don't want to rely on my parents for everything. Ya'know?" James said nonchalantly shrugging.

"Admirable" Was all Rose said.

"Pretty strong of you" Joe said adding to Rose's compliment.

"Thanks guys" James said with a big grin. Both Joe and Rose gave a thumbs up and then laughed at each other for doing the same thing as James shook his head smiled.

 **The next day**

It was about 8:03 in the morning when Joe heard a knock on his dorm door. Joe got up not bothering to fix himself up. He opened the door to James standing there already dressed.

"What? Aren't you tired from last night" Joe asked rubbing his eyes and slapping his baseball cap on, to lazy to brush his hair.

"Come on! There announcing the first ever Splat fest today!" James said dragging him down the hall.

"B-but sleep!" He said pulling his arm out to his room

"But Splat fest!" James said tugging harder.

 **Joe.F: So what did you guys think of the chapter?**

 **James: I think it was pretty spot on**

 **Rose: I liked it a lot!**

 **Joe: Zzzzzzz**

 **Joe.F: Is he still asleep?**

 **James: Yeah…**

 **Joe.F: Hopefully he will be awake by next chapter.**


End file.
